


二分之一脐带

by Clementine87



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, 宮侑異性性經驗提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine87/pseuds/Clementine87
Summary: 雙性轉姐妹磨，斜線無意義。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, 宮侑/宮治
Kudos: 9





	二分之一脐带

**Author's Note:**

> 標題neta血源詛咒，文中部分段落靈感來源於《厄捨古屋的傾塌》和電影《閃靈》。  
> 感謝所有留下痕跡的你。

浴室的门打开一条缝，飘出些折射着暖黄色光线的水蒸气。一起探出头来的还有治，湿漉漉的脑袋靠在门沿上，裸露的颈和肩泛红，因为遇冷而起了一层小疙瘩，再往下就躲在门板后的光照里。侑斜一眼治所投下的影子：两腿从腿根不自然地并拢，在抖。  
治和她的眼神对上，问：“你用了我的沐浴液。”陈述的语气。  
冷热空气的对流把一股氤氲的甜香送到侑脸上，刻意的牛奶香精气息。加了太多炼乳的芝士奶酪。没那么甜。侑皱了皱鼻子，“我才没用。”  
牛奶味的沐浴液太幼稚了，对她而言。治常常无意识地嗅着手腕，坐在教室里，靠在走廊窗边，夜里躺在床上，甚至训练结束后去巴士站的走路途中，忽然停下和侑的交谈，低头把鼻尖贴近针织的袖口下，轻轻一嗅。一头整理自己皮毛的鹿。那里体温高，容易散香，因此总有发甜的牛奶味；与此同时侑肆无忌惮地四处走动，肆无忌惮地散发洋溢的香气。侑用更昂贵，闻起来也更高级的香氛沐浴液，涂在身上像油脂浓重的护发产品，洗掉后有清淡但无法忽略的木质香气。治说她闻起来像坐写字楼的男人。  
等一等，是那个。啊。果然。侑试图在承认的同时作出辩解，“我只是不小心碰到了——”  
“你把我的沐浴液碰倒了，”治几乎是同时开口，现在她有足够的理由散发出不悦的气息，“洒了。你这头猪。你为什么不收拾一下？”  
她因为浴室外的冷空气而瑟缩，湿淋淋的五官上弥漫着一种懒散的谴责，但看上去没有在得到侑的道歉前妥协的意思。让人讨厌的执著。侑哽了一下，乳头随着尴尬的血液流动而挺立，在吊带睡裙上顶出两个不明显的轮廓。  
“你可以用我的。”侑说，回答得有些力不从心。治挖苦了她一些什么，侑选择性地过滤掉了。当她想结束一个对自己不利的话题时总是这么做。她把目光从治石灰色的眼神上移开，不经意地，又瞥了一眼治的影子。大腿并在一起，身体前倾，她正趴在门上。侑忽然停住了。对话本身并不重要。有什么正升上来。她趴到治的床头，伸手拉开床头柜最下面的一格抽屉：其实她完全没有这么做的必要，抽屉并没有关严。从缝隙里能看到里面是空的。她们背着父母偷偷托高年级生买来的跳蛋不见了，两枚。  
她找回了和治对视的勇气。对方依旧只是从浴室里探出一个头，看着她；下垂的眉尾可以被解读出邀请，挑衅，甚至求助的意味。看看她，贪心得要命。  
她赤着脚踩在地板上，向浴室走去，像一个没有追随者的雄辩家走向她的战败对手和废墟。没有观众。诘问。推诿。指责。什么时候治开始以这种需要被解读的方式说话了？或者，什么时候治会选择以这种方式说话？她胜出，但没有赢。治望她的眼神像初出茅庐的猎人，捕获了猎物，但无法将其驯服。鹿眼睛的猎人，但比那更黑。  
侑走近了，变换的观察角度使她能够看见被治握在手中的一枚跳蛋。深绿色。最常规的型号。考虑到潜在使用者群体的内部分异而采用柔软的硅胶包裹。侑把眼睛眯起来，她知道另一枚现在大概率正塞在治的阴道里，令她从躯体到脑袋都响彻不存在的蜂鸣声。淡粉。这就是为什么治不得不趴在门上，她站不稳。自私的家伙。但至少没有一开口说话就露馅。  
侑舔了舔嘴唇，她感觉自己在拍什么成人用品的广告，一边勾引自己的双胞胎妹妹一边念着色情台词。尽管严格意义上来说是治勾引的她。  
“被我舔过的跳蛋用起来会更舒服吗，治？”侑问。治已经从门边退开了，留出足够的空间让侑能钻进来。又一个无声的邀请，但她还没动。某种意义上来说她们打平了：侑打翻了治的沐浴液，治占用了侑的跳蛋。  
沐浴液。牛奶味。整个浴室充斥着被治占领的气息，从门缝里争先恐后地涌出来，侑几乎能感觉到那些甜腻的气味分子浸透她睡裙的过程。电梯门后涌出的血潮。双胞胎。侑踩在木质的地板上，审视她的妹妹。懒散的，但不知足。饥饿原本就有食欲和色欲的双重含义，这不能怪治。她总是饿。  
侑并没有期望从治嘴里听到类似“帮帮我”之类的字眼，尽管治的眼神已经被她这样解读了。治总能说点什么来激起她的竞争欲，激怒她，然后野蛮地对待和被对待。性，背德，她们已经研究这些命题有一段人生，以后还将投入更多时间来研究。这些研究的效果几乎是立竿见影的。  
现在轮到侑咄咄逼人。在得到一个令她满意的，能让她从治身上获得片刻优胜感的回应之前，侑绝不会踏上浴室冰凉打滑的瓷砖。温暖潮湿的门后藏着连侑都不敢断言能够驯服的庞然大物，它的阴影投下来，藏在治的影子里，修长，苗条。温泉旅馆中的妖怪。  
治的眼睫被水汽压得很低，她伸出湿淋淋的手臂，拿在手中的跳蛋被她按在了侑的胸脯上。还算友好的低档位。她比溺女缺乏了不止一星半点的耐心。但这不妨碍侑猝不及防地呜咽出声，乳头被高频磨蹭的感觉让她站立着蜷缩起上半身。  
她用被激怒的狼狈眼神瞪着治。而治慢慢眨了眨眼，突然间成了掌控一切的那个，随后状似温和地笑了。鹿的头套摘下来，露出捕食者的耳朵。治问：“你不想和我一起高潮吗？”  
侑痛恨治吝啬的直白，胜过痛恨治的执著。不要，听起来好恶心。她想这么说，但她做不到。侑的腿间已经在漫长的拉锯中湿透了，说不清是具体哪个念头所导致，她甚至担心贸然抬脚走开会在地板上留下将来会落为把柄的水迹。独属于治的把柄。赛场上总是在运筹帷幄，掌控一切的优秀二传手，私底下被双胞胎妹妹霸占了玩具还要忍气吞声。没什么必然的关联，但侑知道治会以此挖苦她。  
治的恶劣是晦涩的，下落的，总踩住侑的尾巴。治和侑同样，渴望每一个先发制人的机会，但总是留有余劲，足以在每次侑自认为胜券在握时缠住她的脚踝，再咬她一口。  
浴室的门开了；侑和治吻在一起，湿而暖和重而冷的两股空气在她们周围交融、翻涌。治的手臂抬起来，环住侑，如同潮水，渴望地把她向自己推，又或者只是为了关上门，把不为所动的冷空气隔绝在玻璃门外。  
在温暖、混沌得好像被子宫羊水包裹的浴室里，她们接吻。侑所尝到的一切都是湿润的。治的唇正压在她的唇上，两条丰满嫩红的舌缠在一起，她们心照不宣地留出一点距离：唾液由此滴下，牵出细长的丝。结不出网的蜘蛛。侑的睡裙很快打湿，贴在躯干上，像一只来不及破蛹就被雨浸透的蜂。但她仍然停留在高高的树枝上，俯望：治几乎快要因为自私的高潮而站不稳。  
侑施给她一点支撑的力道，有些懒散地想：蜘蛛捕食蜂，也被蜂寄生。侑的眼前浮现出一幅并不存在的，年轻的蜂从干枯的蜘蛛残骸背部破壳而出的画面。钳颚开合。透明的翅张开了，抖落沾湿的水。在性欲的驱使下，她们互为猎物与猎人。  
治低下头去，亲吻侑沾湿的睡裙，无数羽毛一样细碎轻柔的吻落在她的胸脯上，像蜘蛛爬过。侑的视线被治裸露的后颈和背部所吸引，那里黏着几缕青灰的湿发，散发着新鲜的热度和水蒸气的味道，一节节脊柱在泛红的皮肤上像溪流中的石子那样微微凸起。她在淋浴的时候自慰。侑低低地呻吟，手指扣紧治的手臂，指甲掐进肉里。  
她把她弄疼了。她们同时叹息出声，难以分辨痛觉和性快感在这一瞬间分别作了多少贡献。湿润的布料变成侑的第二层皮肤，横在她们之间，但侑不难回味起治无数次落在她乳头上的唇瓣是什么触感。风干后又被暴雨所淋湿的花瓣。侑对乳房被玩弄的快感束手无策，乳晕在布料下漏出一些深色的印记，而治则观察她，一只手握着她的腰侧，一旦侑闭起眼发出投降似的呜咽，腰腹绷紧，腿根也夹在一起，治就在她的乳头上吮一下，然后放开，把侑留在寂寞流淌的高潮里。  
她问：“侑，你舒服吗？”  
治的眼神，石灰色的光，此刻又停留在侑的脸上。她几乎是饶有兴致地观察侑高潮时的反应，看那张和自己高度相似的脸在这时是什么表情，这比照镜子要鲜活，也不会引发可耻的自我鄙弃。侑只是从浸泡着她的快感中睁开眼睛一瞥，就仿佛被治的目光所穿透，无形的阴茎把她高潮后颤巍巍的内脏搅得一团糟。一种似乎前所未有，又好像十分熟悉的，由内而外的赤裸感将侑包裹起来，托举到半空，有什么东西正透过治的眼睛凝视她。她从眯缝的眼中有些怯怯地回望，治石灰色的眼神后是罗马的真理之口；侑无比确信，如果不如实回答，治会像咬断每一个骗子的手那样把她撕得粉碎。  
侑如实回答了。即使治什么都不做，她落在侑脸上的目光也会被视作崩塌的征兆，而她偶尔在快感的给予上显得点到即止甚至吝啬，让侑产生对于在能够将任何一个人吞食的黑色的欲望中找不到她踪迹的恐惧。治的嘴微微张着；她转过身去，在马桶前跪坐下来，赤裸的上半身贴在降下来的马桶盖上。湿淋淋的头发遮住了她的嘴唇，让她看起来像儿童绘本里趴在礁石上回望的人鱼，但侑后来在电影中见到的人鱼都有锋利的牙齿和爪子。  
治趴在马桶上，乳房在躯干和马桶盖之间挤压出一个丰满浑圆的形状，隐秘地在垂下的长发间显现。她把腰和屁股翘起来，抬得足够高，让侑能清楚看到被她含在两瓣阴唇之间的跳蛋。淡粉。她那么饿，难怪在抚摸侑的时候克制到局促，被性欲掌控的雌性是最自私的动物。治把两条腿分开，淫水沿着笔直发白的腿根往下淌。  
摸摸我。她的眼神这样向侑哀求。庞大且似乎永远无法被满足的空虚感把她蚕食得只剩一层皮，像一枚气球，原本应该是内脏、骨骼和血管的地方被浴室里逐渐冷却的空气填满，而侑知道自己只需要动动手指，治就永远都属于她了。但高悬的月亮又要怎么拯救她呢？  
萦绕着治的，当她不在球场上因为比赛而露出类似饥饿的表情时，是一种稳重甚至沉闷的青灰色，代替沐浴后很快散去的牛奶甜香，如同她头发的颜色。这种颜色和她是如此相称，侑几乎不记得治黑发的样子，但记得湿发贴在指腹上的触感，治的头发。冷而柔软，纤细，侑甚至隐隐渴望被这种触感纠缠至死。  
头发是一个雌性对另一个雌性最贪婪的妄想。侑跪下去，椭圆的跳蛋已经因为收缩的穴肉被挤出大半，吊在粉色水润的穴口。她捏住半截跳蛋，慢慢把它塞回治的屁股里。  
治呻吟着，把另一枚跳蛋在手里攥得更紧了，屁股颤抖着往侑的手上蹭。在性欲中所展现出来的饥渴与她一贯的灰色眼神不同，让她比起人更像迟钝的牲畜，只在关乎本能的事物上投入注意力。侑在她凸起的脊骨上和凹陷的腰窝亲吻，浓郁的沐浴液香气像是裹在上面的一层糖纸。  
浴室里的空气已经冷了，甚至让侑觉得她们会体温过低而死，房子会塌下来埋住她们，结成冰。当她们被人们挖出来的时候，也依然会保持着相互索取的赤裸姿势。一次会被人唾弃和向往的曝光，写成另一个令读者对二这个数字产生畏惧的故事。但治的皮肤那么烫，足够打消所有幻觉，柔软的肉穴在吮吸跳蛋的同时不忘包裹住她的指尖，不放过任何能榨取快感的入侵物。  
还在母亲的子宫中时，她们就开始拉锯，争夺一切：母亲的养料，脐带的长短，甚至是离开子宫的先后顺序。她们彼此争夺即将发生在对方身上的一切可能，从来不知道什么是谦让的美德，就连最微薄的快感都不肯便宜对方。但当治用鹅卵石一样湿润的眼睛看着她时，即使是侑最坚定的刻薄也会产生松动。  
治通红的眼角结着水汽，仿佛在渴求体谅，侑却只是把跳蛋推得更贴近阴蒂一端。治小声地尖叫起来，被皮肉包裹的骨头在侑的亲吻下起伏。她趴在马桶上，被侑压住，在性欲和双胞胎姐姐的操纵下像一条被拔去毒牙的蛇。  
治的腿间滴滴答答地淌着水，享受任何稍纵即逝的快感在她身上短暂停留时所引发的战栗，仿佛在这之后欲望的天堂就会永远将她拒之门外。她让侑想起某次和异性仓促但热切的交往，侑也是这样让对方用手指操了自己。快感是绝对的，但侑并不觉得多么享受：她不想被看作媒介，只想被视为目的本身。而她坚信这样的体验是任何一个雄性，又或者是除治以外的任何人都无法给予她的。他们从侑身上汲取欲望和快感，而治注视她如同注视另一种可能，另一个自己，把她视为欲望本身。  
不会有比二更美妙的数字；侑舔舐着治唇上的死皮。她和治从出生起就被捆绑在一起，名字后面总会带上对方，因而比谁都更暗中渴望分离。然而当分离的预兆确切显现出来，侑看着治绯红的脸，却感到一种满足的愤怒。  
侑用手背抚摸治发烫的脸颊，眼睛里有琥珀色的怒火，但她最终只是在治的腿间抽了一掌，好让对方迎来一次值得回味的高潮。治的肩胛高高耸立起，嘴张着，蠕动的嘴唇说出类似“好舒服”的气音。粉色的跳蛋在潮吹的冲刷中持续震动，治困惑地眨了眨眼，望着侑。她不明白为什么侑停下了动作。  
侑嗅着一度被忽略的牛奶香，骂她“白痴”，同时前所未有地痛恨她冷漠的迟钝。


End file.
